


fate does funny things to the heart

by valdera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, request from tumblr, she/her pronouns for pidge, tbh this is a very indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdera/pseuds/valdera
Summary: "Two steps to the left," Keith says. "Your left," he drawls, so slowly and carefully and supercilious that Lance wants to scream.He doesn't, though. He just obediently moves two steps left.Because he's got to get through this invisible maze. His honor is on stake here.Never mind that Pidge would probably interject with a comment like "What honor?" and laugh, but she can't hear his thoughts, so ha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im back with a short request from tumblr!! im fairly pleased with the outcome, so enjoy!

Pidge is the one that starts it.

Lance regrets this only now, because his pathetic little heart is beating so fast he thinks he might just flop over and die, and all of it can be traced back to the one and only Pidge. The blue glow is faint barely traceable, but it's there, centimeters away from his face.

He hisses in distaste. Pidge, he decides, is the devil.

They always did say short people were closer to hell.

(and dear little pidget is a _midget_ )

Right. Back to this.

He glares up at Keith, who's smirking down at him.

"Two steps to the left," Keith says. " _Your_ left," he drawls, so slowly and carefully and supercilious that Lance wants to scream.

He doesn't, though. He just obediently moves two steps left.

Because he's got to get through this invisible maze. His _honor_ is on stake here.

Never mind that Pidge would probably interject with a comment like " _What_ honor?" and laugh, but she can't hear his thoughts, so _ha_.

 _The whole situation did seem awfully suspicious_ , he thinks. Pidge had just pointed at him out of nowhere, and with her little accusing fingers, loudly declaring that he'd never be able to get through the invisible maze.

Lance should've known better.

_Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me._

Well, shame on _Pidge!_ (because this is the 37th time)

Lance is never going to admit that he's wrong, so he's going to stick to it and curse Pidge till his dying breath.

That's how life works, after all.

 _Fate has a funny way of guiding you_ , he thinks, walking three steps forward and hoping for the best. The air around him is tinged with the feeling like everything is burning, and he glances up again. He just hopes that fate—or Keith, whatever really—is guiding him out of this maze in one piece.

Lance sighs, head drooping forward. Sparks travel up his hair, shocking him out of his lament, and he jerks back slightly, a yelp escaping his mouth.

He can hear Keith's muffled laughter through the headset.

Okay. Totally _not_ cool.

See, him and Keith have a, _thing_ now, okay? They had 'a bonding moment' or whatever Keith likes to call it, and they're not really fighting horribly anymore. It's not like Lance hates him. Keith is actually kinda okay and he's not as horrible as Lance used to think he was. Hating him at this point would be an awful show of character.

Apparently Keith doesn't think that way, judging by the sadistic smile of his face.

"I'm gonna kick your ass when I exit this maze," Lance threatens through the headset, and Keith giggles.

Keith should really stop giggling. His heart is already beating fast enough, thank you very much.

"Sorry, what was that? You're going to have to make it out of there before I can hear what you're saying."

" _Keith!_ " he hisses.

" _Lance!_ " Keith mimics. "Oh," he adds, "take one step forward. You can at least do that, right?"

Lance scowls and takes one step forward.

And slams right into a wall of electricity.

Alteans are made out of death machines, Lance realizes. That's the only way they can do this. It's also the reason Allura's insanely strong.

Well, Lance is a miserable human, and electricity _hurts_.

Blinking, he tries to get his bearings, only to realize that he's glowing blue, and so he promptly starts screaming.

"Your legs are too long," Keith comments idly.

"And you've got a mullet. What kind of self-respecting man has a _mullet?_ " Lance shouts, shaking the blue sparks off of him.

"Well, _you_ look like a noodle!" Keith shoots back.

"I do _not!_ " Lance retorts hotly.

"Children, _please_." Pidge's voice echoes from some invisible loudspeaker. "Get through the maze."

Lance pointedly looks away.

Keith sighs. "Four steps right. And please take smaller steps, it's throwing me off."

"Only because you're short," Lance mutters. But he takes smaller steps anyways.

Keith 'tsk's and sighs. "Wanna get this over with?"

"I don't know," Lance replies easily. "Depends on you, like always."

"Like always?"

Shit. He did not mean to let that one slip. He debates on what to say before finally settling on something agreeable.

"I keep counting on you to save me, don't I?" Lance asks with a laugh. He hopes Keith doesn't read too much into it. Keith has saved his lion, had done everything during the Balmera operation, had driven them off a cliff (and no matter how much Lance denies it, he knows that rush he felt was a lot more parts exhilaration that fear).

"Uh," Keith responds eloquently. _Is he blushing?_ Lance wonders, squinting upwards. "Two—two steps left."

"Two steps left," Lance repeats, and does exactly that.

"Thank you," Lance thinks Keith whispers, and then Keith says "Seven steps forward," so he does that as well and tries not to wonder too hard.

But Lance has always been curious. "Keith? Buddy?" he asks.

"Yeah?"

"After you get me out of this maze," Lance says, taking a deep breath, carefully picking and choosing, "Wanna go somewhere?"

Keith snorts. "And where would that be?"

"Nyma—"

" _Nyma?_ " Keith shrieks. "What the hell, Lance!"

"Calm down!"

"She stole your _lion!_ "

 _And you got it back!_ "Yeah, but there was a really pretty lake!"

"Pretty?" Keith asks.

"Yeah, it was gorgeous," Lance says. "There's another planet just like that nearby. We can go together on Blue." He'd been watching the stars when Coran had pointed it out, and he silently thanks him.

Keith is silent. "Sure." His voice is strangled, and Lance blinks in confusion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Keith says, taking a deep breath. "Four steps to left."

Lance is 99% sure that Keith is not okay, but he moves to the left. He can always ask later.

"Six steps forward."

Lance walks straight out of the maze and lets out a triumphant grin. "Take that, you devil!" he cries, pointing straight at Pidge."

She's unimpressed. "Congratulations," she deadpans. "You listened to directions. For _once_."

Lance glares at her.

"Well," Pidge says, relenting, "I _guess_ I was wrong." She rolls her eyes.

Lance lets out a shout of victory, but he's only left with an unsettling pit in his stomach as Pidge smirks down at him.

"Lance," Keith says, with such force his heart skips a beat.

He looks up at Keith, who is currently flushing bright red. Lance can almost see the steam rising from his head, and his face only gets redder the longer Lance stares. It looks kind of pretty instead of awfully embarrassing, but he doesn't voice that.

" _Lance_ ," Keith stresses hoarsely, growing obviously flustered.

"Yes?"

"Meet me in the fucking pit," Keith growls, and then the headset goes dead.

Lance blinks. "Sorry, what?"

Pidge croons in delight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> keith is. flustered.
> 
> hmu @sonnets-of-beauty !!


End file.
